Unnamed Delta Quadrant moons
The following is a list of unnamed moons in the Delta Quadrant. Allos' species moon This M-class moon was located in the same system as Allos's homeworld, orbiting an inward planet. Its atmosphere extended up more than eleven thousand kilometers from the surface. The moon contained an outpost that was used by Allos' species to synthesize Omega molecules as a power source. An accident in 2374 destroyed the outpost and three hundred square kilometers of the surface; the surviving scientists and the remaining molecules were recovered by . ( ) File:Allos' species moon.jpg|M-class moon File:Allos' species outpost destroyed.jpg|The research facility on the surface after some of the molecules exploded Banea moon In 2371, a Federation shuttlecraft piloted by Tom Paris was launched from Voyager in the vicinity of this sole moon of . Kathryn Janeway chose this method for she didn't want to get involved in the conflict between the Numiri and the Banea. The smaller ship wouldn't be as easily detected as its mother ship. Paris hid behind the "limb of the moon" before making a break for Banea. By the time the shuttle was detected on the Numiri sensors, it was in the planet's defense perimeter. ( ) Class 3 moon In 2375, the hid behind a class 3 moon to remain undetected by Species 8472's Terrasphere 8 during the crew's investigation of the environmental dome. ( ) Class 6 gas giant moons A class 6 gas giant could be observed to have at least two moons. ( ) Class H moon A class H moon with an oxygen-argon atmosphere was located in Borg space. In 2374, while locating a place to drop off Seven of Nine and the other Borg drones inhabiting Voyager, Chakotay selected a class H moon to drop them off at. Due to Seven's intervention, this plan failed. ( ) Delta Flyer survey moon This moon orbited a planet surveyed for dilithium deposits by the in 2376. ( ) Drayan II moons Drayan II had several moons; one of the outermost ones harbored lush plant life and was known as its Crysata. Its days were at least four hours long. Another moon harbored a vein of pure polyferranide, three kilometres long. ( ) Fifth moon of Ilari In 2373, the fifth moon of Ilari was where Demmas was massing a fleet of ships for striking back against Tieran duirng a civil war. ( ) Mokra-controlled planet moon The Mokra-controlled planet had at least one moon. In 2372, Voyager hid behind the moon in order to avoid detection by the orbital sensor net of the Mokra Order. ( ) Moon visited by Sky Spirits The Voyager crew visited this moon in 2372 in search of polyferranide. However, they turned out to be contaminated with astilines. It was on this moon that they first found evidence of the Sky Spirits. They had drawn a CHAH-mooz-ee symbol, theorized to be to compensate for making a campfire. ( ) Moons in system visited by Mikhal Travelers A system visited by Mikhal Travelers were thought to contain at least twenty-one moons, although one was alleged to be a massive space creature. Voyager considered visiting the system in 2373, although out of interest in the asteroids rather then the moons. ( ) Moons in sky of Mikhal traverer outpost planet The sky of an outpost maintained by the Mikhal Travelers contained at least three nearby bodies. ( ) Planet 1865-Alpha moons Planet 1865-Alpha was observed to have two moon-like objects nearby. ( ) Raven crash site This M class moon orbited the fifth planet in a yellow dwarf star system in the Delta Quadrant. Its surface was rocky and foggy, the only life in evidence small patches of brownish grass. What appeared to be small craters or caldera-like depressions were also in evidence. It was the crash site of the Borg-assimilated starship . In 2374, Seven of Nine and Tuvok found the crash site and beamed into the wreckage. ( ) Talaxian system moons ]] The Talaxian system had several moons, including Rinax. ( ) A body was seen in the sky in a holographic recreation of the Paxau Resort on Talax. ( ) Three full moons In 2374, Voyager passed three full moons in a single day. Neelix attributed his and Tom Paris's nightmares to having passed by them. ( ) Voyager explored frozen moons These moons, which orbited a gas giant, were explored by in the 24th century. ( , opening credits) Voyager explored moon This moon orbited a planet near a nebula. Voyager passed this moon in the 24th century. ( , opening credits) Voyager explored ringed-planet moon This moon, surveyed by Voyager in the 24th century, orbited a ringed planet. ( , opening credits) Moons, unnamed